<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stunning like starlight by enbyamaguchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022958">stunning like starlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyamaguchi/pseuds/enbyamaguchi'>enbyamaguchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constellations, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stargazing, WARNING: I PROJECT ONTO YAMAGUCHI A LOT. A LOOOT, not proofread because we die like men &lt;3, so yeahh this is just. woo yea elara projectin babey, they r in love ur honor, tsukki is whipped as hell 4 his best friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:29:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyamaguchi/pseuds/enbyamaguchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>auriga. name is latin for "the charioteer." the constellation has this name because its major stars - including capella, the sixth brightest star in the sky - form a shape similar to that of a charioteer's pointed helmet. in mythology, auriga is frequently identified with erichthonius, king of athens and son of hephaestus, the greek god of fire.</p><p>or,</p><p>in which yamaguchi is a space nerd and kei is absolutely whipped for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stunning like starlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLOOOO i have been working on this fic for EVER even though it absolutely shouldnt have taken as long as it did (gotta love writer's block ://) but i am sososo proud of it and i hope you all love it! yamaguchi loving the stars and constellations is pure self-projection on my end but i feel like it suits him so well =^] happy reading! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"why do people do this? stargazing?" kei asks.</p><p> </p><p>they're sitting in a barren part of the park; it's rather late at night, and a pleasant summer breeze blows by them, feeling not unlike a gentle caress, a kind assurance of some sort.</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi laughs, "because it's <em> fun, </em>tsukki. some even think it's romantic."</p><p> </p><p><em> is he trying to imply something? </em>kei thinks, and he's trying not to let the thought bring warmth to his face in the form of a soft red blush. </p><p> </p><p>"what's fun about it, let alone <em> romantic </em>? all you're doing is sitting there and staring at big balls of light in the sky," is what he says out loud, desperate to say anything that will keep him from blurting the feelings he doesn't want to express. he scrunches his face up in confusion as he asks the question.</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi turns and smiles at him and kei hates how he physically has to <em> try not to gasp </em> at how— how utterly gorgeous the shorter boy looks when the moonlight hits him that way.</p><p> </p><p><em> god, when did i start thinking shit like this? </em>kei chides himself silently.</p><p> </p><p>"well," yamaguchi begins, smile growing just a teeny tiny bit (it's more than enough to make kei's heart swell even more), "i happen to think that those <em> big balls of light </em>form some shapes that have very interesting stories and facts behind them."</p><p> </p><p>this time, kei does gasp a little bit, quietly. "constellations? yamaguchi, i didn't know you liked constellations!"</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi laughs again (though, this time it's more of a giggle that makes kei's stomach flip, and <em> boy </em> does he feel dumb for it), and turns his gaze back to the brightly dotted, deep blue sky. "yeah. i love them, actually. i guess i just never told you because it never came up, and i didn't think it'd matter to you that much anyways."</p><p> </p><p>"i would've gone stargazing with you every weekend for the past three years if i knew you loved constellations so much," kei says— oh shit, he <em> said </em> that? like, <em> out loud? </em>fuck. </p><p> </p><p>and yamaguchi's looking at him again. "tsukki? what?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> fuck, fuck, fuck fuck— </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"i just mean," kei starts, deathly afraid of what he might say next and trying his hardest to choose his words carefully, <em> so carefully, </em>"i don't know what i did or said to make you feel like i wouldn't care about something that you're so passionate about, and that the things that make you happy matter to me a lot more than you might think."</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi continues to stare at him, and kei tries for a smile, adding, "you're my best friend, after all."</p><p> </p><p>this makes yamaguchi grin, and kei internally sighs in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"so, if you're so big on stargazing and constellations and the like, tell me what's so interesting about it all. make it interesting for <em> me, </em>i'm begging you, before i die of boredom." </p><p> </p><p>kei has his eyes closed and an arm thrown over his forehead by the end of this little monologue, and he hears yamaguchi giggle again next to him, saying, "so dramatic, tsukki."</p><p> </p><p>and kei smiles. he wouldn’t act like this around anyone else, <em> ever. </em> in fact, he’s positive he’d rather be dead than be caught doing that. however with yamaguchi, it feels like… the other boy has somehow <em> earned </em> a right to see these other ‘sides’ of kei, sides of him that he’d be too afraid to show someone else; afraid that if he was ever anything but the sarcastic, witty tsukishima that anyone else knew, they’d think he was being weird and leave him. but yamaguchi would never do that, would never leave him; he’s proven that to kei time and time again.</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi grabs kei's arm gently and pulls it down from its place on his forehead, speaking again, except his voice is much softer (softer than usual) now. "okay, open your eyes and look at the sky."</p><p> </p><p>kei obliges, having to squint a bit before his vision adjusts to the sight of the maze of stars.</p><p> </p><p>"do you see," yamaguchi points to one of the brighter stars in the sky, "<em> that </em> star there?"</p><p> </p><p>kei nods. "yeah, i think so." </p><p> </p><p>"that's the star <em> alnitak </em>," yamaguchi pronounces the name slowly, as if he's afraid of messing up, and kei thinks he feels himself falling impossibly harder. what the hell is yamaguchi doing to him?</p><p> </p><p>"and that one," yamaguchi points at a star not too far from <em> alnitak </em> - in fact, there's only one more star in between them - and continues, "that one's called <em> mintaka. </em> the one in between the two of them is called <em> alnilam </em> , and it's actually the brightest of the three. it's also much further from earth than the other two. but altogether, the three of them form the constellation of <em> orion's belt. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"orion's belt," kei echoes. "i think i've heard of that."</p><p> </p><p>"you probably have," yamaguchi confirms with a smile. "it's a pretty famous shape, but it's not exactly a constellation. it's an <em> asterism, </em> which basically means it's a <em> part, </em>of another constellation - orion, one of the most well-known constellations in the sky!"</p><p> </p><p><em> holy shit, </em> kei marvels to himself. it's utterly unbelievable how <em> breathtaking </em> his best friend is when he's speaking about something so passionately, so <em> confidently </em>, with the moonlight hitting him in a way that almost makes it seem like he's glowing.</p><p> </p><p>then he realises he should probably say something to yamaguchi instead of, well, staring.</p><p> </p><p>"uh. tell me more. please." kei makes sure to add the last word to let yamaguchi know that he's being sincere, being one hundred percent <em> honest </em>because the truth is he could sit here listening to yamaguchi talk about the stars all night long.</p><p> </p><p>"do you want me to tell you about orion's mythological background? or a different constellation?"</p><p> </p><p><em> anything, tell me </em> anything, <em> i'll listen to all of it, </em> kei wants to say. he takes a deep breath, telling himself to calm down because <em> god, </em>does he need to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>"i've already read and heard a hundred different versions of orion's story. tell me about a different one," he says instead, giving yamaguchi a smile and praying to the stars above (ha, ha) that the smile doesn't waver with how <em> much </em> he feels.</p><p> </p><p>“okay!” yamaguchi says, and he says it with such glee; kei doesn’t think he’s ever heard his friend say such a small word with so much joy before. yamaguchi seems to scan the sky over (and he looks so lovely like that, the light of the moon and the stars above reflecting in his eyes, making them look like they’re sparkling, like those eyes themselves hold entire galaxies in them, galaxies that kei would be <em> happy </em> to spend hours getting lost in) for a new constellation to tell kei about until he finds one, and when he does, he points to one of the stars kei can only assume helps make up the celestial shape.</p><p> </p><p>“that star,” yamaguchi begins, “is called <em> capella. </em> it’s the sixth brightest star in the sky—”</p><p> </p><p>“in the <em> whole sky? </em>”</p><p> </p><p>the brunette’s face lights up at kei’s awestruck tone and expression, and he nods rapidly. “in the whole sky! it’s one of the major stars in the constellation <em> auriga, </em> which is latin for ‘the charioteer.’ other major stars of <em> auriga </em> are <em> almaaz </em> and <em> heidus </em>,” yamaguchi points to the corresponding stars, “and the constellation got its name because its stars form a shape that looks kinda like a charioteer’s helmet.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> he’s so smart, holy shit, my best friend is so smart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“how do you know which stars are which?” kei asks.</p><p> </p><p><em> i really want to kiss him. </em> </p><p>yamaguchi smiles sheepishly and blushes, and kei can tell he’s embarrassed, but he doesn’t want him to be embarrassed; he should proud of how much he knows about all this, about how smart he is.</p><p> </p><p>head buzzing, kei can barely hear the words that leave yamaguchi’s mouth in response to his previous question.</p><p> </p><p>“well, i spent a lot of time looking at maps and studying the formations and placements of the stars for a lot of constellations, and once i got familiar with all of that it became easy to tell which star was which and where each star w—”</p><p> </p><p><em> god, he’s so </em>—</p><p> </p><p>"—you're so beautiful," kei cuts yamaguchi off without thinking (which is <em> so </em> unlike him - god, what is yamaguchi <em> doing </em>to him?!).</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi looks like he's forgotten how to breathe for a moment. "wh- tsukki, <em> what? </em>"</p><p> </p><p>"i said, um," kei swallows thickly. <em> how the hell do i get myself out of this one? </em> "i meant to say, <em> they're </em> so beautiful, you know, like the stars, the stars are really—"</p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi laughs and shakes his head, and kei stops talking out of shock.</p><p> </p><p>"tsukki, stop that, stop beating around the bush and making things up," yamaguchi says through giggles. he turns to face tsukki, leans forward and cranes his neck a little and oh god, his face (what a pretty, pretty face) is suddenly <em> so close </em>to kei's own. he places his faintly freckled hands in the cool grass for support. "you think i'm beautiful?"</p><p> </p><p>"i— uh—" <em> there's </em> really <em> no trying to play it off at this point. </em> "yeah, i do, okay? i think you're the most beautiful person i've ever met, and seeing you talk so openly about something you love so much makes these weird, but nice and <em> warm </em>feelings i have for you even stronger, and…"</p><p> </p><p><em> and, </em> god <em> , tadashi, i think i might be in love with you. </em></p><p> </p><p>yamaguchi is smiling widely now, and he scoots impossibly closer to the kei, now placing his hands over the blushing blond's. </p><p> </p><p>"tsukishima kei," kei's breath hitches at the way yamaguchi's voice sounds when he says his full name, "i think you're beautiful, too. more beautiful than anyone else i've ever known. you’re more beautiful than the stars."</p><p> </p><p>kei thinks he straight up <em> stops </em> breathing for a second after that. </p><p>yamaguchi leans forward a little more so that their noses are touching, and kei leans down until their foreheads meet, and both of them want that moment to last forever. just the two of them, smiling like idiots (idiots in love), under the beautiful light of the moon in the star filled summer sky (a sky full of so many fascinating stories that kei wants to learn all about, but only if yamaguchi is the one to teach him).</p><p> </p><p>"yamaguchi, i think…" kei's throat goes dry, because wow, is he really about to say this? "i think i'm in love with you."</p><p> </p><p>his head spins in the best way possible as yamaguchi brings one hand up to cup the back of his head. the dark-haired boy then grins and whispers, "well, tsukki, i <em> know </em>i'm in love with you," before pressing his lips to kei's.</p><p> </p><p>tsukishima kei has never been one to believe in the cliched idea that a first kiss causes 'fireworks' or 'butterflies' inside a person's body, but right now, he thinks he understands where it came from. something inside his stomach definitely flutters, and his heart feels like it's about to explode (in the best way possible), and he feels so <em> warm </em>and that's not just because it's summer. </p><p> </p><p>the kiss is far from perfect. they start laughing part way through, and their teeth clash, and they bump noses a little too hard at some point (yamaguchi cries out a bit at this and they both giggle before resuming the kiss), but kei can't really bring himself to care too much for any of that. he just got to <em> kiss </em> his best friend (or, he supposes he should call yamaguchi his boyfriend now? is that what they are? boyfriends?), the boy he's had feelings for for so <em> many </em> years now, and he doesn't think his life has ever been so… <em> good.  </em></p><p> </p><p>eventually, it’s over. that could’ve been seconds, or minutes, but it doesn’t matter to kei. all that matters is that that was <em> real </em> . all that matters is that <em> this </em> is <em> real. </em></p><p> </p><p>“i love you,” yamaguchi says softly, “and you don’t have to say it back, i know that’s always been hard for you. i just want you to know that i love you, i’ve loved you since the first time you called me your best friend all those years ago, and i’m never going to stop loving you. and i know you feel the same way.”</p><p> </p><p>kei smiles at yamaguchi, and he’s hoping with all his might that his smile can portray all the joy, all the giddiness, all the <em> love </em> he’s feeling right now. </p><p> </p><p>“yeah… i do.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>fin.</strong> </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THANK YOU so much for reading! kudos and comments (comments especially &lt;3) would be HIGHLY appreciated as this fic is one that's so close to my heart and i would love any type of feedback or reaction at all! i truly, truly hope you enjoyed! you can also find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/TSUKKIHlNAS">twitter</a>, please feel free to leave a follow or shoot me a dm there!!<br/>much love,<br/>elara</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>